Crazily, Simply Yours
by Civil Enough
Summary: A plane ride, a flashback, a letter. Just how much do Sasuke and Naruto love each other? Just a simple reminder: When two people fall in love, nothing may ever be what it seems when they're together.


_**Summary:**_

_**A plane ride, a flashback and a letter. Just how much do Sasuke and Naruto love each other? A simple reminder: When two people fall madly in love, nothing can ever be what it seems.**_

**(oh man, I so totally rhymed that one!)**

**Drabble, people; still busy trying to finish my other stories (the ones that should be taken seriously, mind you). Again, this one is for relaxation, so do not kill me after you read throughout the fic. Now I don't know what's the genre of this one. (gawd I am so messed up in here- pointing to brain-) **

**You know, it's really weird how I got this idea… I was just doing this girl on the bed one night, and she was all like, "You don't know how crazy I am about you." And I was all like, "Shit, that's it!" Then I promptly left and made a beeline for the door and dashed to my laptop with the sudden story flash. My brother couldn't believe I ran out of a fuck session just like that. I guess I won't be seeing her for a while, huh? Well, if she manages to read this, I'll just dedicate this one to her so she wouldn't have to feel so bad.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I **_**own**_** them, and they're **_**mine**_**! Mine, I say! Miiiiine! BWAHAHAarghck- ack-*choking on paper suing complaints***

**If you are one of those people who don't get sarcasm and deliberate ridiculing on certain disclaimers, then I grieve for your parents who even bothered sending you to school.**

**Oh, and for those who did get it, cool! Now we're soul mates, okay? **

"**Crazily, Simply Yours"**

_**I**_t was a cold, dark night outside, and; with little or no interest, Uchiha Sasuke watched as the clouds passed by from his business class seat inside the plane.

He looked deathly pale, much paler than he naturally was; completely unaware of his surroundings and seeming to be nothing more than a mere pack of lifeless flesh sitting in a corner.

Gaara looked at the other teen sitting across him, feeling intense pity for the raven-haired boy.

It shouldn't be like this. The Uchiha was so strong; he had proven that time and time again. But now, here he was, crumbling down in dusts of grief in front of his very eyes.

No… It shouldn't be like this at all.

The gloomy raven sat there, his forehead pressed to the transparent window and a clear expression of misery etched in his features.

"Naruto..."

He weakly reached up an arm, searching for that one object he hoped would ease even a little of his worries. As pale hands roamed down his own collar, the black haired teen found what he was looking for. There, on the crook of his neck, a bright blue pendant hung low, gleaming and purposely standing out against the black garments he wore. He ran a finger over the smooth surface all the while remembering... remembering just how he had come to own it in the first place.

And a sad smile that breaks the heart of the red-headed spectator makes its way into his face.

_"I said don't open your eyes, teme! Sheesh, and they say I'm unbearably impatient."_

_Sasuke smiles, with his eyes closed, at the indignant huff his lover gave him. _

_You can't really blame the Uchiha. He had been woken up early, almost violently, by a certain loud-mouthed blonde who had called him this morning saying he 'has something very awesome, cool and important to give that you would only see once in a lifetime'. _

_Present time; here he stood, eyes closed, brows furrowed and practically dying of curiosity while the little blue-eyed dobe did whatever he had set out to do._

_"There! It's finished!" he heard the other exclaim happily._

_Finally._

_When he opened his eyelids to reveal deep, onyx eyes; all he saw was the big grin on the demon vessels face, clearly indicating his satisfaction. Other than that, everything seemed normal and nothing noticeable out of place. For a while, he thought that Naruto was trying to play a prank on him but the genuine twinkle in the blonde's eyes seemed to make him doubt that he was joking. Though, what exactly was it?_

_Naruto laughed at the confused expression Sasuke made and reached out a hand to touch his chest,_

_"This, Uchiha Sasuke," he held up a shining blue stone which; Sasuke now noticed, had been tied to his neck and, weirdly enough, looking a lot like his love's beautiful eyes, "is my claim on you. I am yours, and you are mine. And this pendant... will serve as the symbol to our bond, our love."_

_"Who taught you that line, dobe?"_

_Naruto's smile faltered, and the big grin was replaced with a rather embarrassed smile, the small sun-kissed boy bowing his head in slight shame._

_"Uhm, Sakura. He said Lee liked it when she did that... So..."_

_"What about you, what would you say?"_

_"Huh?" _

_For a moment, Naruto looked confused; though a second later, a tan fist was raised to the air and a boisterous voice pierced through the peaceful silence, "Of course, I'd say 'Wear that or else, teme! It says you're mine, so deal with it!'." _

_Again, he blushed; a blush that Sasuke was beginning to like, and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Okay, now do you see why I said Sakura's line instead of mine?"_

_Suddenly, a pair of arms was around his waist and pink lips were pressed against his in a caring, tender kiss._

_Said kiss initiator broke away a minute later, with hands still locking around the other in a tight hug, _

_"No. I don' like Sakura's. I like what you said better."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're the one who said it, baka."_

_And of course, his expectation wasn't wasted as Naruto turned crimson again at those words. _

_Naruto. The adorably cute little Naruto. _

_His Naruto._

"Naruto... "He muttered silently once more, and black pools of sorrow filled with unshed tears, threatening to fall.

"You said I'm yours, aren't I? So where are you now to claim me, dobe?"

***

"Naruto... please stop being like that… You're going to make me cry too..."

"I'm sorry, Neji…" the blonde smiled, a sad broken smile that looked so out of place in the usually cheerful boy. The long haired Hyuuga's eyes traveled down to what Naruto held in his arms. It was a picture album, one that had him and Sasuke, all their happy memories stored inside that particular file of photos.

And it pained him; tugged at his heart so harshly, seeing how melancholic and miserable Naruto had become. This separation wasn't good for either of them; he missed his red-headed lover too.

"I-I know how you feel Naruto-kun. But… it was an order. We cannot afford to lose any other type of concentration this time."

"I understand Neji, but why?" He momentarily choked down a sob that tried to break out from his lips, "Why… Neji? Why us? What did we do wrong? W-why does it have to be me… a-and Sasuke...?"

His heartbreaking whisper was enough to send Neji to the brink of tears, but he fought it back down and patted Naruto gently on the back,

"I… I don't know Naruto, I really don't…"

Finally, all the pent up pain and frustration broke away from Naruto as his snuffles turned into tragic sobs, all the while calling out his lover's name.

The tears fell onto the open photo album, and a piece of paper tumbled down from in between the pages.

Noticing the sudden appearance of the paper with a familiar hand writing he knew all too well, Naruto tried to ease his sobs and bent down to pick it up.

"Is that… from Sasuke?"

The blonde boy gave a curt nod to Neji as he held the paper in his hands. Wiping a tear away from his cheek, he gently opened the letter and started to read,

_Naruto,_

_I hope you get to read this before we part. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our love…_

A drop of hot liquid fell down Naruto's cheek once more as he continued,

_Please, try to understand. I hope you don't get mad at me for not saying goodbye. I'm never good with words, Naru, especially when it comes to the person I love the most. In telling you all this with just a letter, I feel like an idiot, but your beauty just takes my breath away. I hope you understand._

_I love you, Naruto, and I'm yours. Forever. Or even longer, if that's what it takes to prove my love._

_Every second here, I wish to see you, to see your eyes, to hear your voice and to feel your skin touching mine, warming me and keeping me calm._

_I miss you Naruto. That's all I can say. I miss you so much._

_Your Forever Love,_

_Sasuke_

By the time he had finished reading, the letter was full of blotches, barely recognizable from all the tear marks his heartache left. He wept shamelessly, releasing all distress that plagued his very being at not being able to cling onto his lover just when he needed him the most.

"I…"

"Naruto…"

"I can't take this anymore, Neji!" he howled out loud in pain and agony, "I miss him too fucking much!"

"Please, Naruto…" Neji too, had tears streaming down his face and his shoulders shook from the nerve-wracking cries.

"'Suke… I-I want my…my Sasuke…"

"Naru… please stop…"

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out louder as he got up from his cushioned chair. Tears and snot mingled within his face and people turned to stare at the hysterical blonde who was now standing in his business class seat while bawling like a baby.

"SASUKE!" He turned his back as he reached out for someone-

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTOOOO!!!"

"SASUKEEEE!!!"

"**WILL YOU TWO **_**DRAMATIC DIPSHITS**_** FUCKING **_**STOP**_** THAT?!**" Tsunade shouted out in frustration. Everyone in the plane then turned to look at her.

"That's enough! I can't take this anymore!" her face was immediately turning red with anger, the can she had been holding early on now reduced to a small clump of metal.

"Uzumaki _Naruto_! You are sitting _two _rows of seat away from him, you hear me?! Two _fucking_ goddamn _rows_!" she screeched at Naruto who is, in fact, sitting on another plane seat, still sobbing pitifully.

"And _you,_" she turned to Sasuke who was reaching his hand out to Naruto as well, "You are the most feared, respected and last Uchiha Prodigy in this decade; but you cry like a freaking pussy because you can't sit with 'your' Naruto?! Jesus! What is the world coming to?!" she exclaimed, all the while rubbing her temples and trying to soothe away the headache she felt coming.

"But-but Baa-chan~ two rows away in business class is far…" Naruto said, _still_ crying.

"_Who_ the hell separated these two _idiots_ in the first place anyway?" the Hokage ignored Naruto's comment and questioned whoever felt like answering her.

Silence.

Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, and the other ninjas promptly pointed their fingers to her while nodding their heads.

"Oh." She coughed slightly in embarrassment, "Well then, Neji, change your seat with Sasuke."

"Gladly," Neji exclaimed and practically threw himself across the plane to sit beside Gaara.

"Baby~" Gaara said with open arms, expectantly waiting for Neji to lean on his chest.

"Gaara…" Neji chirped happily and bent over to settle his head against his lover's.

"Thank you Hokage-san." Sasuke bowed to Tsunade before dashing over to his precious other who was waiting for him at the front row seat.

"Sasu-love, you're back!" Naruto jumped into his arms eagerly.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm back~" he replied with equal cheesiness and leaned down to kiss his Naruto on the lips.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so goddamn much too, Naru~ Don't you ever leave my sight again!"

"Never, ever, _ever_ my Sasu-kun!"

"I would never dare separate them again." Tsunade exhaled softly while settling onto her seat.

"Told you so," Jiraiya smirked, "You probably don't have any idea how crazy those two are about each other."

"Urgh, now I learned the hard way, I guess. At least there's still seven hours of peace before arriving at the destination."

Jiraiya smirked once more as he shifted his sitting position, effectively placing a pen and paper in front of his improvised desk.

"Finally, I can write."

And so, everybody was once again at peace, with the SasuNaru couple's problem solved and relaxing silence reigned inside the plane.

That was until they started hearing indecent moans coming from the front row.

~OWARI~

**First things first- do you think I'm gorgeo- I mean, do you think this story is okay?**

**Are you pissed that it was misleading and very not angst? Are you boiling with rage right now after reading the ending? Are you vainly attempting not to smash the keyboard through the screen while imagining it was my victoriously smirking face?**

**Yaaaatta! Crazy Unreasonable Mission #5 Accomplished! **

**Okay, kidding **_**again**_**; that note was for Erik, whom I know will be reading this one. **

**I really hope you're not… disturbed by my mental deficiencies.**

**Uh, tell me if you are okay?**

**I apologize to anyone that had any expectations this would be angst. If it was then I wouldn't be typing this much author shit.**

**AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE PLEASE COMMENT! I didn't escape that darn asylum for the mentally deranged, brain-gone-to-heaven-people and write fics just to have silent readers! *putting on puppy-eyes and pouting lips power to the extreme and trying very hard to seem innocent*.**

**Oh, and thank you for those who reviewed on my first three posted fics!**

**I think I love you guys.**

**Yes, I am that easy to seduce. *Lol***

**Let's comment now!**

**Comment here, Comment there!**

**Comment, comment everywhere!**

**Comment at day, comment at night!**

**Comment till dawn that it gives your folks a fright!**

**Press that comment button! Press it down!**

**Or I'll continue singing in this horrible sound!**

**Goooo~ Comments!**

**(Newest National theme song for my personal imaginary country called Commentania)**

**Uhm, on another different note, I think I won't be able to post for a while 'cuz my gramps is coming over- and he has absolutely NO idea to what I've been up to these past eight years. Nope, not a single dirty thing. Sooo~ I have to look like an angel as long as he stays. Weak in the heart, my parents phone-called me. **

**Well, look at the bright side, at least **_**somebody**_** here believes I'm pure and innocent.**

**I wonder what would freak him out more; the fact that I'm literally a sex machine for both genders, or the other thing about me writing pg 13 fiction about two boys complete with very sweet people-cough*****TeenageGraffiti** ** and Itooshii Koneko*cough- who give out awesome reviews and appreciation?**

**Ah~ do I sound like I'm hinting something here? *grin* **


End file.
